inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost at Sea
"Dream big! The sky's the limit!" (Lost at Sea's catchphrase.) Lost at Sea is an idol duo created by a really talented person named Luka. It consists of Tsubaki, a Mimic Inkbot, and Mami, a Hareling. They host the news in Neo Inkopolis, an artificial island slightly off the coast of Inkopolis Bay. About the group Lost at Sea started with Mami. She had always dreamt of being on stage, but it took a while for her to find her ideal partner. Then Tsu came to Inkopolis, and she met up with Mami at a karaoke bar. When Mami heard Tsu’s voice, she realized she could finally realize her dreams. And she did. For a while, they didn't really have a way to get well known, but when Neo Inkopolis caught their attention, they hastily made their way to the island to grab the chance while it was still there. What caught their eye the most was the diversity of Neo Inkopolis, which is absolutely incredible. There are even lesser Octarians such as Octotroopers living on the island. Even though the island was built by the residents of Inkopolis, the materials were donated by a mysterious company who still remains anonymous today. About Tsu Tsu is a Mimic Inkbot (Essentially an Inkling android.) Her hairstyle is fairly short, with her spots being shaped like diamonds. Her eyes are blue, her pupils are white, and her skin is a matte gray. She wears a blue choker with a shiny blue gem. She wears a black dress with lines running through it with a gradient of teal to magenta, and a thin sundress over it that has blue diamond patterns. She wears a pair of leggings that have a dark blue to light blue gradient. Tsubaki was made in a testing facility deep in Kamabo Corporations, meant to only clean. Cleaning was all she ever was supposed to do. But when Kamabo fell, she decided to leave, but before she did she downloaded a voicebank known as "flower", created by an ancient intelligent species known as humans, into her hard drive. Then she left Kamabo, and came to Inkopolis, where she became the first idol of Lost at Sea. She tends to be really quiet, unless someone talks to her, and from there, Tsu blossoms into a sweet and kind character who isn’t afraid to speak her mind. When meeting new people though, she tends to come across as weird or annoying, mainly because of her speech patterns, which are nowhere near contemporary, hence she hands over the job of talking to Mami, who's better with speaking. Tsu typically mains chargers, as she finds it easier to pick off enemies from far away than up close. About Mami Mami is a hareling with a peculiar mutation that makes her antennae have unusual patterns. Her signature color is pink. Her hair is tied with pink binds around the bottom, with tentacles coming out at the bottom. Her right top tentacle is in lighter shades than the left, and it has stripe patterns on it. The other one has darker shades of pink, and has polka-dots on it. Her skin tone is rather pale, and her eyes are pink. She has a red spider lily tucked neatly on her left ear. She wears a pink choker that has a beautiful pink jewel on it, a black dress with lines running through it that fade from purple to pink, and a sweater that has pink and purple stripes on it, which she only actually wears the sleeves of. She wears pink leggings that have a light to dark pink gradient on them. After a certain incident, Mami, along with many other harelings, washed up on the shore in cryostasis pods. While some harelings are still having trouble completely integrating into Inkopolis, Mami had no trouble at all. Mami is always really perky, She's happy to help anyone who needs it, and truly cares for her fans with a passion. She loves anything sweet, and deeply cares for Tsu. Her favorite kind of flower is the red spider lily, which is kind of ironic. She used to be into death metal, but she gave up on that a while ago. She sometimes plays the electric guitar if the song calls for it. Unlike Tsu, she's the one with the fresher tongue. She typically does all the talking on their broadcasts, because Tsu tends to ruin the mood with her vast knowledge of weapons and gear. She's the more well known of the duo because of that. Mami typically mains Blasters. She likes them because they're good for taking out enemies up close and personal, which is what she's best at. Themes *Will most likely use the tune of Puella Magi Madoka Magica- Credens Justitiam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9o7zazl0Tw Vibrant Paradise Hiragana Lyrics ばあてどへい つらまさぷひらとだえんうぇんみ うぇのうぬかんでひ あぬうぇいふはんべてぴせあもに いさあもおだ ぞどぎべつだだけ よすとうがあとびいた あぷてらぢほう いなおうおねえあ ばあてどへい つらまさぷひらとだえんうぇんみ うぇのうぬかんでひ あぬうぇいふはんべてぴせあもに いのうなびいた ぞうすてなふぁいうぃごれ ぽってやあにふぁあみあ うぃざあぬはあべ （ああにゅけぬ） ばあてびいりー ばあてどへい あぬうぇいふはんべてゆ あんみい あんみい baate dohe I turamasa puhiratoda enwenmi wenou nu candehi anuweifu hanbete pise amoni Isaamo oda Zodogibe tuda dake yostougaato biita aputeradihou inauoneea baate dohe I turamasa puhiratoda enwenmi wenou nu candehi anuweifu hanbete pise amoni inou na biita zoustena faiwigore potte yaani faamia wizaanu haabe (aanyu kenu) baate biiri- baate dohe I anuweifu hanbete yu anmii anmii Trivia/Credits - I have English names for Tsu and Mami as well. Mary and Tina. - Harelings are the creation of Alexis "Squeaky" Pflaum. - Mimic Inkbots were created by a close friend of mine, YukiYuukie. -Lost at Sea's loss theme, Second Half Annihilation, is a homage to the theme of the final battle of the Octo Expansion that plays briefly before Inkopolis is destroyed. -uh my friend pabu wrote the lyrics to vibrant paradise :>>Category:Characters